


Furnal Epoch

by Alien_Insomniac



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Multi, star vs the forces of evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Insomniac/pseuds/Alien_Insomniac
Summary: An alien beast named gealach is attack by a member of the magical high commission.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a story on here WOOT WOOT  
> Though it's a story one hehe

Gealach wakes up and notices she fell asleep on the couch. She gets up and goes to the kitchen to get coffee and there she sees a gaint creature with a diamond head standing there. Gealach spoke "i don't think you belong here." the creature crystalizes her but the crystal starts cracking as she breathes fire. she breaks out and turns the faucet on. controls the water. It wraps around the creature. "My turn." she said deeply then she started to crush him and he screamed. Then her caretaker twitch came out and said. "Woah woah woah! What's go on?" gealach stops and looks back at twitch not knowing she let go of the creature. "This idiot came in and-" before she finish he hit her on the head this a hammer. The small ferret looks up and him with a disturbed look. Then the creature crystalizes her and opens a portal and brings them through it.

To be continued


	2. You caused it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gealach is brought to mewny for questioning

Gealach wakes up and looks around to see.  
Woman with horns, a skull trapped in a crystal ball, a goat with wings, the diamond creature, and a woman who looks to be a queen. "What do you want with me?" gealach asks. "Well, one of our members said that yo-." she gets cut of by the diamond creature. "YOU CAUSED THE FRITZ!" he shouts. "Yes." the queen says with a sigh. "We believed you caused all the magic on mewny to drain." gealach replies with " well i don't know anything about this "fritz" but maybe i can help you find the cause?" and afterwards she saya "thinking about it. Where's twitch?" "who's that?" the demon woman asks "a friend of mine who happens to be a ferret." she says "oh, so that's what she is. Rhombulus. May you unfreeze her?" the queen commands "uh.. Yes you majesty." the diamond creature says. then he stands back and unfreezes the ferret. She gasps for air. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" then she looks at everyone. "Uh, what did happen?" "we believe your friend caused the fritz." the queen states "uh ok? What's the fritz?" the small beast asks "all of the magic here on mewny is being drained." the queen says "oh. I don't really know anything about magic but gealach knows. hey maybe you can send us home and if you need us just come to are house. Do you think that will work?" she askes "well as it seems you don't know anything about the fritz so we could let you but just in case rhombulus with stay to guard you." she says "wait what!?" the diamond creature says "yes Rhombulus. You are staying with them." she states then rhombulus sighs and says "fine."   
So then he opens a portal and goes to there house. He sits on the couch while the ferret sits in a chair. Gealach goes to her room and lays on the bed then falls asleep.

Too be continued


	3. Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhombulus talks to gealach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally becoming friends

Gealach wakes up to slow knocks on the wall. She gets up out of her warm bed and blankets and asks "who is it?" "it's.. Uh me." she hears. She recognizes the voice to be the diamond creature. She moves the beads in her doorway and sees him standing there. "What do you want?" she askes in a tired voice. "Uh.. I just wanted to come in. Your friends asleep and i-i'm getting kinda lonely."he states. Gealach grunts a little. "Hold on." then she goes out of the basement to get coffee and puts a fudge ton of sugar in it. Then she goes to her bed and sits down. She says "so what's up?" and he says "nothing really." "oh ok. Do you want anything?" she askes. "Well not really but i kinda wanna say sorry for earlier." he says. "I was kinda being a jerk to you and your friend." "nah it's ok. I've dealt with worse." she replies "oh ok." he says happily "anyway. Thanks for apologizing to me. Uh-." the creature stops her "rhombulus." he holds out his snake hand. She shakes it and smiles a little. "Did you get any sleep?" she asks "no." he states "oh. You wanna sleep in my room?" she askes "I mean you would have to sleep on the floor though." she says "that's alright. It wouldn't be the first time." gealach smiles at him with a little blush. Then she gets sheets and puts them on the floor. "Goodnight." then she lays in bed too.


	4. Allow us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gealach, twitch and rhombulus goea on an adventure

Later both gealach and rhombulus woke up and got breakfast. "Hey good morning." gealach said happily. "Uh.. Good morning." rhombulus replied. Then gealach sits on thr couch and eats a bowl of coco puffs. Then twitch got up and yawned. "Good morning." she say. They say good morning back too her. "You guys wanna do something today?" twitch askes "uh i think he's supposed to be guarding us." gealach says. "Oh right. Maybe he can come with us and guard." twitch says. "Uh... Maybe that will work but what if the magical high commission find out?" rhombulus says anxiously. "Nah they won't find out." the ferret says. "They will be fine." "oh ok. Where are we gonna go?" rhombulus askes. "Hmm maybe we can go to the mall." twitch says. "That sounds fun." rhombulus says cheerfully. "Ok, well you guys should get dressed so we can leave early." twitch says. Both gealach and rhombulus say ok. Gealach goes and puts a t-shirt and stretchy pants on. Rhombulus wears the same thing that he's always wearing. Twitch puts on a shirt. Then they all go out to the mall. While they walk some people look at them all weridly. gealach flips some of the people off as they look at her. Rhombulus grumbles at them a little. Twitch completely ignores it. Gealach goes into hot topic and literally buys a ton of shirts and stuff. " i want everything!" she says. Then after walking they head to an IMOs pizza and get a BBQ pizza then bring it home and eat outside. "Hey this is good." rhombulus states. "Yeah, it's my favorite." gealach replies "hey you know. You guys really don't seem evil." rhombulus says "you guys are really nice." "well thanks." twitch says "people are usually scared by us because of how we look. You know. How i'm a ferret and gealachs a god alien c-." rhombulus cuts her off. "Wait! Woah woah woah! She's a god or uh godess?' he askes. "Well.. How do i put this." twitch says "gealachs a special creature. There's almost no one like her and some people see her as a god." "wouldn't it be godess?" rhombulus askes "well she kinda both." gealach swallows her food. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL HIM ALL OF THAT!" she yells. "Ok ok. Sorry." twitch says. "Well i still think it's cool getting to know you." then rhombulus looks at gealach "and you my liege." "you can just call me gealach." she states "i really don't like to act like i'm perfect." "well still nice meeting y-." he is cut off by the sound of a portal opening. The queen comes out.

Too be continue


	5. something i can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gealach and twitch stay at the castle while rhombulus fights in a on going event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got real

The queen comes out the portal and says "rhombulus! We need help." he gets up "w-what happened?" he asks "we discovered where the fritz is coming from." she replies. He looks and shock. " hold on." gealach says. "Maybe me twitch can help. I use magic and twitch can do ferret things." "yeah i have been around them and they don't seem evil at all." rhombulus states "maybe they can help you." the queen sighs. "Alright." they all go through the portal to the same castle they were in the last time. "You two!" she says. "You need to stay here. We will tell you when we need you." they both say ok and sit there in the castle. Gealach

Two hours later.  
Gealach falls back on the floor with twitch. Then a fly lands on her she blows on it a little. Then swats at it. As she swats at the fly she claws comes out and hear a rip and realizes she opened a portal. "Uh! Twitch!" she says. The ferret gets up and says "huh. What's new." "coooool!" gealach says. Then she goes through the portal. It leads them home. "Wow. You can do that portal opening thingy." twitch says. Gealach opens another portal it leads them to a Rocket Fizz store. "Rocket Fizz." twitch says. "Hold on." then she buys some sodas and they go back to home. Then she opens another at a dollar store. "Nothing i really want here." twitch says. Then they go back and gealach opens another portal that leads then to a dimension full of crystals. She looks around at the shiny crystals. "i don't even know this place." gealach says. "Wait. These crystal remind me of something... Or someone." "this must be where rhombulus lives." she states. "Uh. I didn't know speedo rock boy would live in a place live this. She sees some workout equipment. "That explains why he's buff." she says and points. After a while they leave then go back to the castle closing all the portals. Once they go back they see the queen injured with some of the high commission attached to strings floating. "Woah. What happened here." twitch says as both her and gealach look concerned. "It was toffee." the queen says

Too be continued


	6. series has been canceled :(

Sooo this isn't a chapter but i wanna say that this series is being canceled. The characters are hard to write about because a lot of them i don't feel like writting about and when i write them it feels vague and trying to write the plot is like herding cats lol 

Though don't worry i'll be writting something with gealach and rhombulus sometime soon. :)


End file.
